el poder de la megaevolucion(ashxastrid)
by albe20
Summary: despues de la muerte de serena ash trata de superar su muerte yendo a la region de kalos una vez mas donde se encontrara con una chica que puede ser el alivio que requeria su alma pero no todo sera facil ya que tendra obstaculos que pasar incluyendo el regreso de su novia muerta advertencia fic orientado a lo comico si te agrada citron mejor no entrar
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado a citrón desde hace tiempo y devuelto al brokas a la serie.

Advertencia este fic aunque tenga toques amourshipping será ashxastrid a menos que quieran trio y viendo cómo va esto todo puede suceder, el fic ya está más avanzado en fdzeta en fic pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga modificaciones, además habrá lemmon y un poco de gore espero sea de su agrado además que esta basado en un universo alterno por lo que las actitudes de los personajes será muy diferente.

Astrid para mayor referencia es al chica rubia que salió en el primer especial de la megaevolucion más fuerte y se enfrentó a ash en el la primera película de la saga xy

Capítulo 1: ¿un nuevo amor?

Después de una hermosa relación que duro cuatro años serena la entonces novia de ash el campeón de kanto y de kalos murió cuando se cayó a las vías del tren y este la aplasto, el pobre ash sufrió mucho por su perdida pero siguiendo consejos de su madre se fue a kalos para tratar de recuperarse de ese evento tan trágico y quien sabe tal vez puede encontrar un nuevo amor en el camino.

Ash después de un largo viaje de avión había llegado otra vez a la región donde había sido campeón y donde se reencontró con serena su fallecida novia entonces bajo del avión y contemplo la torre lumius.

—he regresado otra vez me traía tantos recuerdos esta región y sobre todo por nuestra promesa serena —dijo ash en voz alta mientras observaba toda la ciudad

Flashback

Después del accidente de tren donde estaba serena involucrada, ella estaba en un estado muy delicado por su situación ya que solo le quedaban quince minutos de vida pero por suerte ash llego a tiempo para hablar por última vez con su novia.

—amor siento que me veas en estas condiciones sé que voy a morir muy pronto solo quiero decirte que siempre te amare pero antes que ese momento llegue quiero que me prometas tres cosas —dijo serena con una voz débil mientras ash se acercaba hacia ella

—las que sean princesa yo las cumpliré —respondió ash mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas por la tristeza que el invadía ver por última vez a su novia aun con vida

En ese momento ash le agarro la mano de serena mientras ella estaba en el suelo con una herida en su estómago provocándole un sangrado que era imposible de tratar.

—primero no dejas que nadie te venza y conviértete en el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo —exclamo serena mientras soltaba lagrimas

lo hare amor por eso no te preocupes —hablo ash

—quiero que en mi tumba pongas esta inscripción en la tumba "aquí yace serena kétchup amada esposa y única mujer en la vida de ash kétchup" y quiero que resaltes la última frase en letras grandes y de oro —dijo serena a modo de orden

— aunque no estemos casados cumpliré tu palabra a pie de la letra por eso descuida amor —respondió ash un poco sorprendido por la petición de su novia

El azabache aún triste por la situación que estaba enfrentado aun le sostenía la mano mientras derramaba más lágrimas por la enorme tristeza que le provocaba ese momento.

—por ultimo ash quiero que te castres quirurquijamente y me entierres con tu miembro y además te prohíbo que te cases o tengas relaciones con otra mujer. —Exclamó serena elevando su tono de voz — ¡está claro!

—Lo siento amor ya no te oigo pero cumpliré tus dos promesas que me diste antes de partir te amo serena adiós. —respondió ash ignorando a serena y soltándole la mano

—!no te hagas el estúpido ash, me oíste bien te prohíbo que te acuestes con alguien más! —reclamo serena alzando la voz al verse ignorada por su novio

—serena porque te fuiste aun siento que me estuvieras hablando en estos momentos —hablo ash ignorando completamente a serena que aún seguía viva.

— ¡aun no me muero imbécil! —grito serena tratando de llamar la atención de ash

—serena descuida puedes partir tranquila al otro mundo ya encontrare a una mujer que me cuide tal como tú lo hiciste —dijo ash mientras dirigía su puño al cielo en forma de promesa

— ¡ash kétchup no te atrevas me oyes eres mío! —Grito serena totalmente furiosa — ¡mío para siempre! — ¡por siempre!

Después de un tiempo de decir algunas groserías y gritos serena al final murió y ash aun llorando decidió cumplir las dos promesas que le encomendó la pelimiel obviamente ignorando la tercera.

Fin del flashback

Ash después de recordar esa trágica escena fue directo a la torre a ver a su amigo el nerd para recordar los viejos tiempos y en el trayecto hacia la torre observo que en el parque estaban dos personas sentadas en una banca por lo que se podía observar parecía ser una pareja de novios y para asombro del azabache uno de ellos lo conocía perfectamente bien y fue así que ash se acercó a saludar a esa persona.

—Hola a todos —dijo ash dirigiendo sus saludos a la pareja

Citrón y la chica que lo acompañaba lo saludaron cordialmente el joven inventor se levantó de la banca y corrió abrazar al azabache como mucha felicidad y la chica se quedó observando al extraño y para sus ojos le parecía muy atractivo.

—Me da gusto verte aquí ash no sabes como a todos a un nos duele la muerte de serena —hablo citrón mientras abrazaba al azabache en señal de apoyo

—si pero descuida amigo aún siento que me acosa, digo que me acompaña desde el más allá —respondió ash con una sonrisa

—que hermoso que pienses así por cierto déjame presentarte a mi novia Astrid —exclamo citrón mientras señalaba a la rubia que lo estaba acompañando.

—hola ash me da gusto conocerte en persona citrón ha hablado mucho de ti aunque omito algunos detalles interesantes —hablo astrid mientras se acercaba ash y el daba su mano y con su mirada no dejaba de ver con gusto al azabache

Entonces ash observo con sumo detalle a la novia de su amigo nerd realmente era muy hermosa y por una extraña sensación sintió latir su corazón rápidamente al contemplar tal belleza ya que era de cabello rubio corto y de ojos azules claros además su vestimenta consistía en un falda y una blusa de color negro además se podía resultar sus bien torneadas piernas.

—a mí también me da gusto conocerte astrid la verdad déjame decirte que eres una chica muy hermosa, citrón es muy afortunado de tenerte como novia —respondió ash mientras que no dejaba de mirar a astrid

—gracias por el halago ash, además tu eres muy apuesto por eso no dudo que ya tengas muchas pretendientes que anden detrás de ti —exclamo astrid mientras le guiñaba el ojo sin que su novio se diera cuenta

por su parte el azabache se puso rojo por el halago recibido y también citrón se puso rojo pero de celos por ver que tan bien se llevaban su novia y su amigo de kanto.

—astrid creo que debemos irnos al gimnasio me imagino que ash tiene más cosas por hacer en la ciudad y no quisiera que lo interrumpiéramos —dijo citrón mientras trataba de ser tan evidente sus celos.

—en realidad no citrón, de hecho quería visitar tu gimnasio primero pero si van a estar ocupados entonces mejor me retiro a la tienda de ropa a comprar algo de ropa porque pensó quedarme una temporada en kalos. —Respondió ash captando la indirecta del rubio

—amorcito si no te molesta también debo comprarme algo de ropa así que voy acompañar a ash y descuida nos veremos en tu gimnasio muy pronto. —exclamo Astrid dando un beso en el cachete al inventor.

Citrón le invadía un miedo esta situación de dejar que su novia se fuera con su amigo a solas aunque también medito un poco la situación y pensó es ash no creo que pase nada de malo si va su novia con él a una tienda de ropa.

—Está bien amor entonces cuídense y te veré en el gimnasio. —respondió citrón mientras trataba de darle un beso en los labios a su novia y esta se le dio

—no te preocupes citrón yo la protegeré si algo malo llega a pasar, ya nos veremos pronto —dijo ash con un tono de seguridad

—cuídate amor y nos veremos muy pronto pro eso no te preocupes —hablo astrid con una sonrisa

Entonces citrón observo como se retiraban su novia y a su amigo a la tienda de ropa aunque no dejaba de sentir que algo malo iba a suceder solo repetía es ash solo es ash no puede pasar algo malo.

—ash podemos ir primero por mi ropa además quisiera que alguien me diera su opinión de cómo me veo —dijo astrid en un tono coqueto

—Seguro astrid vamos primero por tu ropa —respondió ash tratando de hacer amable con la chica rubia. Ignorando el coqueteo de la chica rubia como todo denso que es y se dirigieron a la tienda departamental.  
 _ **  
Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de kanto**_

Una chica de cabello naranja estaba preparando sus maletas para dirigirse rumbo a kalos

¿?: Espérame amor ahora nadie nos podrá separar

 _CONTINUARA_


	2. el mal amigo

Capítulo 2 el mal amigo

 **los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado a citrón desde hace tiempo y devuelto al brokas**

 **Esta historia contiene personajes ooc además que el contenido de este fic incluye contenido no apto para menores**

Después de encontrarse con su amigo cuatro ojos ash fue a la tienda de ropa donde compraría la ropa necesaria para estar un largo tiempo en kalos pero no estaba solo ya que estaba acompañado por Astrid la novia del remedo de inventor digo de citrón que también iba a ir a la tienda de ropa pero por cosas del destino se fue junto a ash.

—dime ash no tienes ninguna novia o chica en la que estés interesada —dijo astrid mientras iba muy pegada junto a ash

—bueno astrid la verdad es que no desde la muerte de serena me ha sido difícil salir con mujeres otra vez solo una vez salí con un chica pero misteriosamente murió de un infarto un día después de nuestra cita dicen los médicos que examinaron su cuerpo que el infarto sucedió por que vio algo muy aterrador —respondió ash mientras se sentía incómodo como se pegaba la rubia a el

—eso es mala suerte ash pero descuida creo que la mujer ideal para ti esté más cerca de lo que crees

Después de decir eso astrid se pegó aún más al brazo del azabache provocándole un gran sonrojo a este al tener muy cerca de él a tan hermosa mujer aunque al verla de cerca noto sus enormes pechos estaban rozando su brazos la verdad cualquiera notaria que esa mujer se le estaba ofreciendo pero ash como el estúpido moral que es, decidió suprimir sus impulsos sexuales y no caer en la tentación ya que por arceus era la novia de su mejor amigo no le podía hacer eso o sí.

Astrid y ash caminaron un poco más y llegaron a la tienda departamental y procedieron a entrar.

 _ **En el gimnasio del nerd**_

Vemos a citrón caminado de un lado a otro preocupado por si ash llegara a traicionarlo con su novia.

—calma citrón es ash, la persona más leal del mundo dudo que él se atreva a traicionarme además no creo que astrid esté interesada en el solo estaba haciendo amable con el además el único traidor soy yo después que casi le intento robarle a serena. —exclamaba citrón en voz alta

 **Flashback**

Después de ganar la liga kalos ash, serena y citrón decidieron ir a un antro a celebrar esa noche para eso eureka se la llevo su padre y los tres adolescentes fueron juntos al antro pero sin que el otro supiera cada uno planeaba algo diferente esta noche.

POV serena

"Esta noche ash será todo mío solo tengo que darle este poderoso somnífero y listo lo violare esta noche"

Fin POV

POV citrón

"Solo tengo que hacer que ash tome estas feromonas concentradas y así los caterpies lo van violar esta noche dejándome solo con serena y con este afrodisiaco hare que serena lo ingiera y ella tendrá ganas de tener sexo y para su sorpresa yo seré el único hombre disponible que la va complacer"

Fin POV

POV ash

"Mi primera liga que gano la verdad me siento tan feliz de tener estos amigos las personas más confiables del mundo que nunca me harían nada malo"

Fin POV

Después de caminar un poco habían llegado al bar que por su aspecto parecía ser un lugar muy agradable así que los tres amigos tomaron una mesa y empezaron a pedir bebidas y poco a poco el ambiente empezó a subirse de intensidad aunque ash fue él que le pego más los efectos del alcohol ya que tomo de más en cambio citrón y serena estaban a un bastante cuerdos lo suficiente para llevar sus maquiavélicos planes en acción.

Cuando serena se levantó de la mesa junto con ash para bailar, el nerd aprovechando la oportunidad le hecho a la bebida de ash las feromonas y en la bebida de serena le hecho el poderoso afrodisiaco ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba que regresaran de bailar para sí hacer su maquiavélico plan después se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño.

Pero no contaba que serena regreso rápido de bailar dejando ash en la pista esperándolo entonces ella saco de su bolso el somnífero y se lo hecho en la bebida de ash después de hacer eso regreso con el azabache a la pista de baile, solo pasaron algunos minutos después para que ash fuera a la mesa por que tenía algo de sed pero debido a que estaba pasado de copas tomo la bebida de citrón por error y se la tomo toda ya cuando vio lo que había hecho este solo cambio de lugares las bebidas dándole la suya a citrón para que no notara que él se la tomo.

Después de un rato citrón regreso del baño y cuando vio las bebidas solo sonrió al ver que la bebida de ash ya estaba vacía así que solo tendría que espera, pasado unos minutos más ash y serena habían vuelto a la mesa.

Eso fue muy divertido serena pero sabes me dio más sed puedes darme de tu bebida —dijo ash

claro que si ash toma todo lo que quieras —respondió serena ofreciéndolo su vaso

Entonces ash tomo la mitad de la bebida de serena y esta tomo el resto, el nerd solo sonreía al ver que serena ya había tomado el afrodisíaco ahora la segunda fase de su plan estaba completa solo faltaba ir al bosque los tres solos para que los caterpies violaran a ash y este se quedara con serena.

—chicos vamos al bosque que está detrás de este antro para caminar y que nos baje un poco el alcohol —propuso citron

—claro vamos a caminar —respondieron al unísono ash y serena

Fue así que los tres salieron a recorrer el bosque durante ese tiempo estuvieron platicando tranquilamente temas sin importancia pero sin que ellos lo supieran los efectos de sus bebidas estaban a punto de hacer efecto.

—no puede ser me siento débil como si tuviera mucho sue….. —exclamó citrón al notar que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y antes de terminar su frase empezó a caerse al suelo

Fue entonces que citrón cayó al suelo totalmente dormido por el somnífero y para su desgracia también había tomado las feromonas y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que unos caterpies se sintieran atraídos por ese aroma y en caso de ash y serena el afrodisiaco también les causo efecto.

—serena eres muy hermosa no saben las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor en estos momentos —dijo ash mientras observaba a la pelimiel con ojos de deseo

—hazme el amor yo deseo hacerlo contigo —respondió serena con una voz seductora

Entonces ash y serena se quitaron la ropa rápidamente sin que notaran a citrón dormido y empezaron a besarse como locos.

—métemelo ash que no resisto más —dijo serena señalando su orificio vaginal

—tú mandas —respondió ash

Entonces ash penetro a serena y estaba empezaba gritar loca de placer en la forma que ash la empezaba a embestir con fuerza, en el caso de citrón este seguía dormido sin quiera saber que sus amigos estaban teniendo sexo como un par de pokemon en celo y para su desgracia los caterpies salvajes al ver a citrón dormido decidieron llevarlo al profundo del bosque para empezar su ritual de apareamiento.

—mi precioso —susurraban los caterpies

En seguida los caterpies después que todos susurraban mi precioso como locos entonces usaron sus bocas para carcomer los pantalones del inventor dejando al descubierto el trasero del inventor y los más de cien caterpies reunidos formaron una fila y uno por uno fue violando al remedo de inventor por atrás de una manera brutal mientras que este aun dormido desconocía su destino.

Después de algunas horas había amanecido en el bosque ash y serena despertaron y observaron con horror que no tenían ropa además que sus partes íntimas de ambos estaban totalmente rojas y eso era debido a las brutales sesiones de sexo que tuvieron ellos dos sin parar.

—serena perdona por lo que te hice esta noche no estaba en todos mis sentidos pase lo que pase me hare cargo de ti si es necesario —exclamo ash totalmente avergonzado por de la anoche

—descuida ash no fue tu culpa yo también quería hacerlo y eso es porque te amo ash —respondió serena totalmente sonrojada

—no sé qué decir no sabía que podría amar a un tonto como yo la verdad yo también te amo serena —dijo ash totalmente sonrojado

Entonces ambos se acercaron desnudos y solo besaron en los labios luego de eso se hicieron novios después de esa experiencia y para disolución de ambos serena no quedó embarazada, por otro lado con el cuatro ojos el también despertó solo que noto que su orificio de atrás estaba bastante dilatado además que estaba manchado por una capa espesa de color blanco entonces dio un grito en el cielo.

Desde ese días ash y serán fueron novios y citrón gano fobia por ir a los bosques y sobre todo cada noche dice oír que alguien le susurra mi precioso.

 **Fin del flashback**

De tan solo recordar eso a citrón le dio un gran escalofrío tardo dos años en volver a reconstruir su dañado agujero además que aún no supera su fobia por los bosques

— ¡maldición si todo hubiera salido bien ahorita estaría con serena en fin no importa Astrid es muy sexy además que hoy será su primavera vez pero maldito ash tenías que venir a molestar donde no te llaman si no fuera por ti ahorita tendría a astrid en mi cama! —reclamo citrón totalmente molesto

Entonces una pequeña sombra llegó al gimnasio y observaba al inventor detenidamente

—Mi precioso —susurraba el invasor

el nerd oyó ese susurro y por reflejo solo sintió un escalofrío al oírlo.

 _ **Volviendo a la tienda de ropa**_

Astrid se había metido al vestidor para probar un conjunto de ropa y el azabache se quedó sentado esperando a que saliera del vestidor.

—ash puedes venir al vestidor es que necesito ayuda con algo —dijo astrid mientras sacaba la cabeza del vestidor

—Seguro Astrid que necesitas —respondió ash y se acercó hacia donde estaba la rubia

Entonces ash entro confiadamente y encontró una escena bastante comprometedora astrid estaba totalmente desnuda haciendo que ash soltara sangre por la nariz así que algo apenado decidió salir del vestidor pero no contaba que Astrid fuera más rápida y besara a ash por los labios haciendo que el entrenador se quedara con ella.

 _ **En el mundo distorsion**_

Se podía oír gritos de alguien totalmente furioso

— ¡Alguien beso a mi ash! —gritaba la voz por todo el lugar totalmente molesta

Por supuesto giratina estaba sudando de miedo al presenciar ese grito

—que arceus nos ampare —dijo giratina con algo de miedo

—ni madres que —respondió arceus con su voz desde un lugar muy lejano

CONTINUARA

Si lo se deje el capítulo de ash en suspenso pero descuiden solo quería saber si querían lemon porque la verdad no quiero oír reclamos de que metí lemon sin su permiso.


	3. un encuentro especial

Capítulo 3: una tarde loca

El nerd aún seguía preocupado en su cabeza por dejar a su novia con ash la intriga lo estaba comiendo por dentro en su mente le paso al idea de ir a la tienda de ropa a espiarlos pero si lo descubría Astrid de seguro se enfadaría con él por la falta de confianza y sobre todo lo tacharía de alguien celoso así que tomo un respiro y decidió distraer su mente así que tomo su celular y llamo a Trevor.

— hola Trevor ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Hola citrón me encuentro bien además que coincidencia que me llamaras iba a ir a verte ahorita mismo. —contesto el fotógrafo.

—me alegra oír eso, entonces te estaré esperando.

Entonces el nerd mientras esperaba a que viniera Trevor decidió divertirse un poco así que abriendo un compartimiento secreto de su cuarto saco un vibrador y se lo inserto en su trasero y a continuación se empezó a estimular el mismo metiendo y sacándolo aunque le agradaba esa sensación sabía que estaba mal, él era hombre no podía hacer eso aunque desde el incidente del bosques fue donde empezó a sentir esa alocada necesidad de sentir algo en el trasero así que de vez en cado cuando nadie lo observaba él se empezaba a masturbar con ese vibrador.

Mientras citrón se auto complacía no noto que varias pequeñas sombras se empezaron a reunir a fuera de su cuarto las pequeñas sombras observaban el acto realizado por el nerd y de pronto uno de ellos más temerario se fue acercando sin que el nerd lo notara y se observó que era un caterpie por su ojos y su actitud se notaba bastante excitado por lo que acaba de presenciar y quería tomar al nerd y hacerlo suyo como paso años atrás pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta del gimnasio y toco la puerta y como alma que lleva giratina el caterpie y las demás sombras desaparecieron en seguida entonces citrón al oír su nombre solo se molestó porque aún no terminaba su "jueguito" así que resignado escondió su vibrador y fue atender a la visita, al abrir la puerta descubrió que era Trevor.

—hola Trevor no te esperaba tan pronto, en fin pasa

Entonces el supuesto inventor dejo entrar a Trevor "alias cabeza de coco" para platicar y pasar el tiempo mientras regresaba su novia.

Regresando a la tienda departamental

El azabache estaba siendo besado por la despampánate rubia sin duda para cualquier hombre seria el paraíso al estar en esa situación pero ash era un debate en su mente por un lado quería dejarse llevar por sus primitivos instintos y hacerla suya a esa mujer pero por el otro lado seria traicionar a su amigo cuatro ojos.

Entonces después de un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire entonces se observó que Astrid estaba bastante excitada por ese besó tan apasionado que se dio con ash ademas de notar que debajo de su falda estaban escurriendo sus propios jugos-.

—los rumores eran ciertos los chicos de kanto saben besar, ahora quiero comprobar si el otro rumor es cierto que son excelente amantes en la cama. —exclamo Astrid en un tono seductor.

— no podemos hacer esto Astrid tú tienes novio y es mi mejor amigo de esta región no podemos hacer esto, sé que el haría lo mismo por mí y no trataría de engañarme. —respondió el azabache todo rojo además de respirar algo agitado.

—Tú crees eso, solo te diré que citrón en estar en tu situación el si aceptaría acostarse con tu chica si pudiera y sabes por qué lo sé porque me conto citrón que alguna vez estaba enamorado de una tal serena y que ella te eligió sobre él así que no creas que el haría lo mismo que tu bombon.

Ash la oír lo que dijo Astrid se quedó pensativo al escuchar que citrón podía haberlo traicionado lo desilusiono un poco ya que creía que el nerd era una de las personas más confiables que conocía entonces tomo una decisión.

—Ash mientras piensas podrías lamerme mi vagina es la siento bastante húmeda y necesito un poco de atencion.

Ash al ver que Astrid se estaba metiendo los dedos en su vagina sin vello decidió seguir sus bajos instintos entonces se arrodillo ante ella y empezó a meter su lengua en la vagina de Astrid. mientras ash metía su lengua lo más profundo que podía en la vagina y saboreaba los interiores de Astrid esta solo trataba de morderse los labios para no soltar gemidos por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo pero le era difícil no hacerlo.

A la rubia le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no sabía que ash fuera tan bueno haciendo eso aun si le encantaba el enorme placer que le proporcionaba el azabache, por otro lado el azabache solo seguía lamiendo y saboreando los jugos que desprendía la vagina de Astrid.

Después de unos minutos Astrid le pedio a Ash que ahora le tocaba cambiar de lugares así que en seguida la rubia le desprendió la playera que traía puesta el azabache y se arrodillo frente a él, fue en ese momento que comenzó a desprenderlo de su pantalón por supuesto ash la ayudo quitarse la ropa entonces Astrid contemplo un bulto en la ropa interior de ash entonces sin más preámbulo le quito su última prenda y ahí pudo completar el miembro de ash.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por el enorme tamaño de ese falo sin duda alguna era la primera vez que observaba un pene de ese tamaño y por supuesto de ese grueso ni en sus sueños su novio poseía ese tamaño que sin duda para ella representaría enormes horas de placer.

A continuación con sumo cuidado Astrid empezó a lamer el glande como si de una paleta se tratase, el azabache solo soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras trataba de no llamar la atención de afuera ya que aún seguían en el vestidor, la rubia después de lamer el glande procedió a introducir el enorme miembro en su boca aunque le costaba meterse ese miembro su lujaría pudo más y aún con mucho esfuerzo se logró introducir lo más que pudo en la boca después empezó a chuparlo.

Ash estaba bastante excitado en la forma que la rubia se lo mamaba con tanta dedicación la única que podía equipársele era su novia muerta serena que la muy pervertida inclusive le gustaba lamer sus bolas ahora ya sabía por qué serena quería que lo enterraran con su pene seguro quería seguir disfrutándolo en el más allá.

Después un rato de chupar el pene de ash este desprendió bastante semen que lleno la cara de Astrid y esta solo sonrió y empezó a saborear el semen de su cara.

—bueno Ash creo que estoy lista para lo que sigue, solo se gentil conmigo es mi primera vez. —exclamo la rubia algo apenada.

— ¿Aun eres virgen creí que ya tenías experiencia en esto en la forma en que chupaste mi pene?

—te refieres a eso, bueno pues practicaba chupando paletas por eso ya tenía una noción básica de una mamada. Además por un momento creí por unos instantes que no me iba caber semejante cosa en mi boca en fin ahora quiero que lo uses en mi vagina.

Ash estaba sorprendida por la chica no conocía a una mujer tan pervertida desde su difunta novia al ver a la rubia sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta de conservar su pene entonces ash se aproximó más cerca de Astrid y esta solo le dio la espalada para que ash hiciera los honores.

Entonces el azabache con sumo cuidado empezó a introducir su miembro en la vagina de la chica cada centímetro que pasaba Astrid preocupara no gritar al sentir semejante cosa en su interior, se mordía los labios tratando de contenerse.

Ash por un lado metió su falo lo más cuidadosa que pudo entonces noto que salía un poco de sangre de la vagina de la rubia indicando que era verdad lo que decía de ser virgen.

El oriundo de Kanto introdujo su miembro lo que pudo en la vagina de Astrid mientras esta estaba soltando algunas lágrimas de dolor en Astrid surgía dos sentimientos uno quería gritar por el dolor que le produjo tener ese miembro en su interior y por otro lado le invadía una extraña sensación de placer.

Entonces ash empezó con cuidado a meter y sacar su miembro mientras la chica contenía sus ganas de gritar, ya viendo que Astrid se empezaba acostumbrar con su tamaño empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza mientras más pasaba el tiempo el azabache iba aumentado la velocidad de sus embestidas en la cara de Astrid se notaba la enorme felicidad de ser penetrada por ese enorme falo tanto era su dicha que empezaba soltar baba.

El azabache le encantaba el cuerpo de la rubia su trasero era de un buen tamaño y sus senos eran enormes mucho mayores que los de Serena, entonces Ash usando su mano derecha agarro a la chica por la cintura para un mayor agarre y con otra mano empezó a jugar un poco con los senos de la chica y por supuesto apretaba sus pezones haciendo que Astrid soltara alaridos.

Los clientes de la tienda aun esperaban afuera que saliera la chica del vestidor y ellos se preguntaban que hacia la chica para que se tardara tanto sin saber que la chica rubia estaba teniendo una sesión de sexo con un chico moreno.

Cada minuto que pasaba el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas subía más el azabache cada vez estaba más excitado su mente se apagó y ahorra quería meter su pene con la mayor fuerza posible ya le la había olvidado que era la primera vez de Astrid, en cambio la chica rubia le gustaba más ese cambio en ash le encantaba que se la metiera con fuerza aun con un poco de esfuerzo solo se le susurro.

"Destrózame"

Después de algunos minutos más Ash sentía que llegaba a su límite y por supuesto Astrid también lo sentía.

—creo que voy a llegar a mi limite. —exclamo Ash algo cansado.

—termina en mi interior por favor quiero que llenes mi interior con tu esperma.

—pero Astrid tu podrías qued…

—No me importa así tendré otra excusa para dejar a citrón tu solo córrete dentro de mí.

Entonces el azabache obedeció y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo ambos quedaron exhaustos por la sesión que acaban de tener.

—eso fue fantástico Astrid.

—en eso tienes mucha razón, que tal se vamos a mi casa para terminar con esto porque esto solo es el calentamiento.

— ¿Qué hay de Citrón después de todo aun es tu novio?

—por mí que se lo violen unos caterpies.

— pero aun así es tu novio, ¿acaso no lo amas?

—es algo difícil de explicar pero si quieres te puedo contar llegando a mi casa.

entonces ambos salieron del vestidor con cuidado y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Astrid.

Sin saberlo el acto que hicieron ash y astrid habían desato un evento más allá de su compresión solo una persona estaba preparada para ese evento

En un lugar remoto de kalos en un castillo

—Aria prepara la ceremonia la reina de kalos volverá esta noche. —hablo Palermo mientras vestía una túnica para ritos.

— ¿está segura de esto maestra? —pregunto Aria con algo de temor hacia su maestra. —no cree que esto es peligroso.

—Claro que si querida ahora por favor llama a la chica Miette cuanto antes, necesitamos un sacrificio para su regreso y ve si la tal chica de nombre Misty ya viene para kalos.

—si maestra a la orden. —respondió Aria antes dar la vuelta para cumplir la orden de Palermo.

—esa tal Misty es una tonta creyó que iba a darle al chico Ash pero no sabe lo que le espera, ya casi estamos a punto de revivirte de nuevo querida Serena, kalos no puede estar sin su reina. —hablo Palermo en voz alta mientras se dirigia su vista aun antiguo libro antiguo.

En kanto

Un hombre moreno presentía que algo malo iba suceder entonces agarro su sombrero estilo van helssing así como su chaqueta y se armó hasta los dientes de armas contra vampiros, hombres lobo y uno que otro rarito.

—el mundo necesita a brock cazador de yaois digo monstruos. —hablo el antiguo entrenador de ciudad plateada mientras agarraba un sombrero estilo indiana jones.

CONTINUARA


	4. hierba mala nunca muere

Capítulo 4: hierba mala nunca muere

Después de esa divertida sesión de sexo en los vestidores Ash y Astrid se disponían air la casa de esta última para poder divertirse aún más por lo que no tardaron en llegar a la casa de la rubia que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del centro comercial entonces procedieron a entrar y sin perder tiempo se fueron a una recamara.

—Ash dime una cosa, ¿te gusto? —pregunto Astrid mientras se iba desnudando.

—claro que si me gustas Astrid no porque me preguntas eso.

Entonces Astrid aventó al azabache con mucha fuerza en la cama y se empezaron a besar con algo de desesperación para poco tiempo después formar un 69 mientras ambos seguían su labor, Ash le llegó a la mente un recuerdo cuando lo hacía con serena.

Flashback

En un casa de Brock se podía observar una fiesta muy animada Ash y Serena en ese tiempo habían cumplido su primer año de novios y por invitación del amigo más fiel de Ash y que nunca te robaría una novia decidieron asistir

— ¡aquí están la pareja perfecta! — hablo Brock al ver a sus amigos en su casa.

La pareja le devolvió el saludo al moreno mientras este los conducía por donde estaba la fiesta.

—qué bueno que pudieron venir, siéntanse en como en su casa y si quieren irse a un cuarto para tener privacidad lo pueden usar sin problemas solo indiquen que está ocupado por favor.

— ¡brock no hablaras en serio! —hablo el azabache algo exaltado por las palabras de su amigo.

— ¡gracias Brock! —agradeció Serena feliz mientras arrastraba a su novio aun cuarto de la casa.

—estos chicos de hoy. —exclamó el medico pokemon al ver tal peculiar escena ´para después caminar por la casa.

— hola brock gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta. —hablo el rubio inventor interrumpiendo al moreno que estaba caminado tranquilamente.

—no tenia de otra ya que tenía que invitar a todos los amigos de Ash, solo te pido que no te acerques a mí en toda la noche ya bastante tengo con que piensen que soy un yaoi y contigo cerca solo lo confirmaría.

—está bien Brock yo estaré por aquí sin hacer nada extraño.

Entonces el nerd fue rondando por la casa hasta que de pronto observo a una amiga de Ash cerca de el de nombre Dawn la chica iba de minifalda y estaba sola solo tenía su bebida en su mano, por lo que el nerd solo excito al verla entonces saco de su bolsillo el poderoso afrodisiaco para convencerla entonces se acercó sigilosamente para echárselo en su bebida sin que se diera cuenta y lo logro solo espiar unos minutos para Dawn diera un sorbo y esta noche tendría sexo.

— gracias dawn por cuidar de mi bebida. —hablo Brock que llegó a donde estaba su amiga y esta le dio la bebida de su mano.

—de nada Brock voy buscar a Kenny para ir al cuarto de arriba. —respondió Dawn alejándose un poco para buscar a su novio.

—usa el cuarto des este piso ya que el cuarto de arriba lo están usando Ash y Serena.

Entonces dawn lee agradeció el consejo y se retiró dejando a brock pensativo mientras meditaba la ironía de que ambas parejas eran amigos de la infancia y se quedaron juntos, entonces solo le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras que Citrón solo se maldecía porque Dawn no la bebió pero para su desgracia del nerd estaba viéndolo el moreno con ojos de amor.

—oye citrón te ves atractivo esta noche. —hablo Brock en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba al nerd.

—Brock recuerda que soy hombre y tú también. —respondió Citrón con algo de temor por la forma en que el moreno lo observaba.

—Esta noche no Citrón ahora serás mi puta. —dijo Brock tapando la boca a Citrón para que no gritara y se lo llevo a su sótano para hacer cosas perversas.

 _En el cuarto de ash y serena  
_  
Estaban completamente desnudos y están besándose con mucha pasión

— ¿ash me amas? —pregunto Serena a su novio. 

— claro que si porque lo preguntas.

—solo quería confírmalo además te mereces un premio.

Entonces serena empezó a lamer el pene de ash con suma dedicación de pronto lamio las pelotas de su amor y con algo de esfuerzo se las empezaba meter a la boca, ash solo observaba como su pervertida novia le gustaba chupar su pene.

—si serena eres fabulosa mamándolo.

Serena solo recibía el halago de Ash y se esforzaba en mamárselo bien de pronto el azabache no aguanto y se corrió haciendo que su novia se tragara todo su semen de manera pervertida.

—eso sabia delicioso ahora dale atención a mi vagina.

Entonces el azabache empezó a lamer la vagina de Serena donde su lengua lamía cada rincón de la intimidad de la pelimiel mientras ella soltaba gemidos.

—sigue así cariño eres muy bueno con esa lengua.

Después de un rato de disfrutar el sabor de la vagina de Serena esta solo se corrió dejando su néctar en la boca de Ash y este lo disgusto

—No sabe nada mal ahora ponte en cuatro para empezar la verdadera diversión.

Entonces Serena se puso en cuatro y Ash empezó metérsela para después a continuación empezar a embestirla con mucha fuerza.

—ash dame más fuerte por favor y hazme recordar esta noche.

—Que masoquista me saliste serena pero está bien te tratare como mi puta.

Entonces Ash obedeció la orden y empezó a darle más duro a su novia mientras esta aun gritaba que le diera con más fuerza como todo una loca, por suerte en la fiesta de Brock todos estaban en sus asuntos que no escucharon los gritos de placer de Serena.

Ash después de un tiempo ash se corrió en Serena pero el azabache no estaba tan satisfecho así que sin pedirle permiso a serena abrió un poco sus nalgas y metió su enorme pene en su ano.

— ¡Ash duele sácamelo de mi ano!

El azabache no obedecía a su novia ya que le gusto meter su pene en su apretado ano de la chica y empezó a meterlo más a fondo a lo que la pobre Serena le dolía como esa cosa se iba introduciendo más profundo en su ser.

— ¡Ash ya sácamelo me estas partiendo en dos!

Pero el azabache simplemente no obedecía ya que estaba tan entrado en su excitación que solo quería seguir metiéndolo lo más profundo que podía su falo, por eso se esforzaba en destrozarle el ano a la pelimiel mientras la pobre Serena querría zafarse del agarre de Ash pero no podía por falta de fuerzas de pronto noto como ash empezó a embestirla con violencia sin piedad alguna.

De pronto Serena empezó a sentir placer por esa forma en que ash lo hacía y se dejó llevar por la lujuria y dejo que Ash siguiera con su juego.

— ¡vamos hombresote destrózame mi ano con tu enorme falo!

Ash por supuesto lo tomo como un reto y empezó a embestirla más fuerte mientras que Serena solo soltaba baba por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le encantaba como su novio fuera un maldito pervertido.

De pronto Ash eyaculo dejando su culo de Serena todo embarrado de su esencia después de algunos minutos ambos cayeron rendidos.

— ¡el sexo anal es genial! —exclamo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡sí que lo es! —respondió su novia con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

 _En el sótano de brock_

Se podía en una colchoneta a Brock exhausto por el enorme esfuerzo realizado esta noche y un esquina Citrón llorando por la violación sufrida esta noche.

— ya no volver a usar porquería. —hablo Citrón algo traumado con lo de hoy donde fue violado por el moreno en su trasero.

Citrón furioso por lo sucedido esta noche aventó el resto del afrodisiaco pero por su pésima condición física cayó de nuevo en Brock y este al ver a Citrón decidió ir por la segunda ronda.

— ¡no Brock no por favor no!

Entonces toda la noche se oían gritos de un hombre mientras era violado por un negro llamado brock

Fin del flashback

— Es cierto que recuerdos caray no sabía que era un maldito depravado peor esta noche Astrid se ve que es alguien bien, aunque es un poco pervertida aunque no es como serena ella sí que era una pervertida así como una masoquista. —pensaba Ash antes de entregarse a la rubia.

— ¿listo ash para la acción? —pregunto Astrid.

— Cuando quieras cariño.

Entonces ambos se volvieron a besar y comenzaron con su juego para nuevamente tener sexo toda la noche sin parar.

 _En un castillo antiguo de kalos_

Varias personas con capuchas estaban reunidas dentro de un castillo para ser más exactos alrededor de un pozo entonces se podía observar que una de esas personas que estaban reunidas se descubrió su rostro y vieron que era nada más ni menos que Palermo una antigua reina de kalos.

—estamos reunidos para regresar a la vida a nuestra reina serena por eso vamos a darle dos sacrificios al poderoso giratina para que nos regrese a nuestra amada reina. —hablo Palermo a toda la congregación reunida esa noche.

Entonces dos encapuchados muestran ante Palermo a dos chicas una de cabello azul corto de nombre Miette y a otra de cabello naranja de nombre Misty que por lo que se podía observar estaban totalmente amordazadas.

—arrojen a estas ofrendas al pozo. —ordeno Palermo a sus seguidores.

Entonces los hombres obedecieron la orden tiraron a las dos chicas al pozo donde cayeron sin morir ya que este pozo solo tenía tres metros de profundidad, entonces Palermo recito un antiguo pasaje del necromicron donde se podía ver que en ese pozo por arte de magia fue saliendo del suelo un esqueleto con cabellos de color miel.

— ¡quiero a mi ash! —grito la extraña criatura.

Varios que estaban reunidos esa noche confirmaron que efectivamente era de Serena aquella voz, las dos chicas que estaban en ese pozo tenían miedo de estar con esa cosa y suplicaban por sus vidas.

—Por favor yo solo quiero ser reina de kalos por favor perdónenme la vida y no le diré a nadie sobre esto.

— por favor no hice nada malo Prometo no decirle a nadie sobre su secta. —ahora suplico Misty.

Palermo solo sonreía mientras ignoraba y se burlaba de sus patéticas excusas de ambas chicas para salvar su pellejo.

—querida Serena si quieres revivir por completo tienes que arrancarles la piel a esas dos y devorar sus corazones. —hablo Palermo con voz firme sin mostrar señales de arrepentimiento por lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Serena soltó un grito y se fue aproximando a esa dos chicas que solo temblaban de miedo por su cruel destino que les esperaba.

En un avión que se dirigía a kalos

—espero llegar a tiempo ya que el mundo corre peligro. —exclamaba Brock en su asiento temeroso por lo que iba a pasar.

CONTINUARA

Hola después de tiempo inactivo solo les adelante otro capítulo de esta historia y también para recordarles que amourshipping es canon asi que prepárense para las actualizaciones y nuevos fics que creare.


End file.
